SoroSuub
SoroSuub is by far the largest business in the Sullust Sector. The company is the largest employer on Sullust and has expanded into a number of research and development areas outside of the original munitions products. SoroSuub products are known for the quality and considered top-of-the-line in their respective fields. SoroSuub has large sub-companies in the munitions, starships, environmental management, and bio-medical fields. In 36 BBY, SoroSuub CEO, Pesiro Nonobi, purchased the Sacree-Avernus Corporation from Darin Sacree's estate and the two companies were merged. SoroSuub Arms and Armor The original SoroSuub company was specifically designed toward this research and production. SoroSuub's blasters are considered the best in the galaxy by many pundits and users. Arms and Armor also offer services to upgrade or modify any weapon or armor to the best of its abilities to prospective buyers. It is rumored that the armor division is considering new designs for possible mass production and introduction to the market. The current product list includes: Blaster Pistol: *CS1 Pulse Blaster *CRD Blaster Pistol *CRD3 Advanced Blaster Blaster Carbine: *A33 Blaster Carbine *X33 Blaster Carbine Blaster Repeater: *UZ-2 Repeater *UZ-5 Repeater Blaster Rifle: *RF70 Hunting Blaster Rifle *HK2 Rifle *HK3/a Rifle *MEKA Sniper Blaster Blaster Tripod: *Bipod-Mounted Annihilator Cannon Melee: *Staff Sullust Space and Design The second sub-company of SoroSuub was developed around the need for the company to find a new location for their factories and research facilities. The Sullust government legislated new environmental reforms on Sullust that impeded the companies ability to produce their product financially. The company researched and built the facility that now houses the companies production and research facilities on Sulon, Sullust's moon. SoroSuub continues to offer its work with large stations and facilities in harsh space environments such as asteroids, moons, and gas giants. The company has not chosen to enter the stand alone station market, preferring to corner a separate market where few companies or planets have the resources to build such facilities. Sullust Space and Design has recently entered the starfighter market with the Talon fighters. The review were mixed on the Talons, though they had the largest firepower package for a starfighter in the galaxy at the time of their introduction. The mixed reviews and poor sales, plus legislative mandates, made it exceedingly difficult to sell the Talons in a flooded market. The company has also aggressively manufactured and researched ship upgrade parts. It recently put on the market the vast majority of upgrade parts and offered technician services to install them on buyer's ships. SoroSuub surprised business pundits by introducing a third starfighter. The Talon III is by far the most advanced and largest starfighter currently available on the market. The Sullust Space and Design division also entered into a partnership with the Black Imperium during the end of the Clone Wars to develop a planetary ion cannon. The successful research has produced a number of the planetary defense weapons on Sullust and Black Imperium worlds. Currently, the designs and components for the ion cannon are not available for purchase without the clearance of the CEO. The current product list includes: Shuttle: *Tapani Shuttle Fighter: *Avispa Fighter *Talon Type I *Talon Type II *Talon Type III Freighter: *Absolution Medical Transport Sulon Environ Research Company This sub-company is devoted to preserving or modifying the natural environment in a safe and productive manner. Sulon Environ has worked with Sullust to preserve the natural environment of that planet or make minor modifications to keep from foreign pests from destroying the natural flora and fauna. Sulon Environ also works with the planets of Uvena Prime and Kani II to preserve their natural habitats. Sulon Bioengineering and Medical Research This sub-company is devoted to pharmaceutical, surgical, and bioengineering. There are a number of products used in hospitals around the galaxy produced and manufactured by this little publicized part of SoroSuub. Tareb Services Corporation The communication and personal services company, Tareb Services Corporation, was bought out by SoroSuub in 36 BBY. The personal services company includes the Uvena Ice and Water company and the Tareb Communication Services is a competitor with Sienar in the galactic communication market. Nixus Tareb was appointed division head. The entertainment activities of SoroSuub have also been placed under this subdivision. SoroSuub currently sponsors the Idyllast Cup Sabbac Championship and the SoroSuub Starfighter Combat Series. Both events have been widely popular with individuals travelling from around the galaxy to attend and participate. Category:Technology Category:Factions